NCIS:RANDOMS
by mollygibbs101
Summary: A range of drabbles that I have written from prompts. It's tons of fun and if you guys want to check out the Random Pairing Generator, look on my FFN profile, I have a link there XD Different genres/pairings/ratings; M to be safe
1. CynthiaZiva

**NCIS: Randoms**

**Summary: **A range of drabbles that I have written from prompts. It's tons of fun and if you guys want to check out the Random Pairing Generator, look on my FFN profile, I have a link there XD

Ratings will be all over the place, just like pairings and genres. :)

Pairing: Cynthia / Ziva

Prompt: In the shadows

Rating: K

In the Shadows

Ziva walked into the ladies bathroom, tears in her eyes. She wasn't one for feelings but she wasn't sure her heart could take much more. Her best friend had just been killed and the new Director had just terminated her position at NCIS. She was going home... well, to Israel, she wasn't sure she could call Israel home anymore.

She braced herself over the sink, watching, daring her reflection to cry. She chest heaved before she tensed. She wasn't alone. She turned to see that one stall was closed. She listened hard to hear small sniffles. Maybe it was Abby? Ziva hadn't been aware that the two were as close as she had been to Jenny, but still this was Abby...

Ziva moved quietly to the stall and knocked gently on the door. '' Hello?''

Ziva moved back as she heard a rustle and the door unlock. It swung open to slowly reveal Jenny's PA, Cynthia.

Cynthia stepped out and wiped her eyes. As bad as Ziva was feeling, Cynthia looked worse. Suddenly, Ziva was overcome with guilt. As bad as she and the team felt, Cynthia had probably been the closest to Jenny. While the team had been comforting each other, they had forgotten someone who mattered just as much and was just as affected.

'' I can't believe she's dead.'' said Cynthia, a new set of tears threatening to fall. Ziva wished her emotions away, she'd have time to mourn on the flight from DC to Israel, right now, she was needed to be the rock that everyone painted her to be.

Ziva held out her arms and Cynthia crashed onto Ziva, crying harder than what she had been before. Ziva stroked Cynthia's hair in a soothing manner.

'' She went the way she wanted to go. Maybe wherever she is, there is no pain or suffering, and all the tequila she can drink.''

A teary laugh erupted from Cynthia and she briefly squeezed Ziva before letting go. '' Thank you.''

'' I would say anytime, but I have a plane to catch.'' said Ziva, sadness lacing her voice.

'' He's shipping you out too?''

Ziva's eyebrows raised. '' He is getting rid of you?'' She had thought that Cynthia of all people would be safe from Vance's purges.

'' Yes, I'm leaving NCIS to be a receptionist at the DOD.'' said Cynthia, cleaning herself up.

For a moment, the women stood in silence. Ziva rest a comforting hand on Cynthia's shoulder.

'' Good luck.''


	2. ZivaVance

A/N: So we all know at the end of S8, Ep 1 'Spider and The Fly' we saw Vance sticking a file in a very safe place, we all assume that the file was the report for the Hernandez case. So, along with this prompt, a question struck me; why did Vance hide the report?

I think I've answered it quite well *smug face* XD

Pairing: Vance / Ziva

Prompt: Promise Me

Rating: K+ / T

Promise Me

Ziva paced the width of the elevator nervously. She took pride in herself for having nerves of steel in hostile and intricate situations. Knives, hostages, bombs, intelligence, if you could name it, Ziva had done it with little to no bother at all. But when it came to matters of the heart, she was as jittery as Abby on a Caf-POW! overdose, and that was saying something. However, despite her nerves, Ziva liked to get things done.

She stopped pacing and stood straight, at attention, calming herself for the conversation she was about to bring herself. It wasn't as if she could just drop it, no, this was too delicate, too important, too personal for Ziva to let it go. And there was no way in hell she was going to let it go.

Ziva flipped the emergency switch and rode the elevator up. She stepped out and walked across the balcony, barely registering the looks she was receiving from the people on the floor below. She rounded the corner and knocked on a door.

'' Hello?''

'' I'd like to see the Director, please.'' said Ziva, looking at Vance's secretary.

'' One moment.''

Ziva waited patiently while Fiona (she thought her name was) rang Vance and repeated Ziva's request. She nodded and gave a gentle 'yes Director' before hanging up to look at Ziva.

'' The Director will see you now.''

Ziva nodded her thanks and went into the room, knocking on the door before entering. Despite the fact that Gibbs' 'barge in' approach was effective, Ziva felt it was a little rude.

'' Agent David, how can I help you?'' asked Vance as Ziva walked into the room. His back was to her and he was looking outside the window. When Ziva didn't answer, he spun to look at her. '' Agent David...?''

'' I was hoping I could speak to you in confidence, sir.'' said Ziva, adding the 'sir' almost subconsciously.

Vance nodded, reached under the table and clicked the button that sent the room into Lockdown. '' What's on your mind, David?''

'' I believe I have made progress... since Somalia, I mean.''

'' I agree, you have made progress, something a lot of people are proud of you for. Not many people could go what you went through and come out smiling.'' said Vance. _So much for damaged goods..._

'' Thank you Director, but as much as it annoys me to say that I could not have done it without others, I really could not have done it without the people around me.'' said Ziva, looking at the floor, her long hair hiding her face from Vance's gaze. '' The people around me stabilise me, keep me here in the now. I know that as long as I have Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky... even Palmer, I will never go back to Somalia, to that... place. They will never allow me to be hurt like that again. I know I don't say it, ever, but I need them.''

Vance sat in his chair, listening to Ziva's heartfelt confession. He never had the exMossad Officer down as a heart-to-heart kind of person, her feelings were always kept to herself, something he both admired and pitied. Though, there must be a reason as to why she was sharing, with him of all people.

'' Is there a point to this?'' he asked bluntly, watching Ziva look up at him briefly before looking back down.

Ziva let out an exhale and rubbed her jeans before voicing her thoughts. '' Gibbs killed Hernandez.'' she whispered, almost wincing as the words fell out of her mouth.

Vance took the toothpick out of his mouth. '' Yeah, he did, or at least evidence seems to suggest he did.''

'' The thing is, Director, I do not believe I could have come as far as I have without Gibbs... I doubt any of us could have. I know he has done wrong, even if it was justified, but-''

'' Ziva, Gibbs killed a man-''

'' The man responsible for his first wife and daughter's deaths. Would you let the man who killed your wife and children get away-''

'' All the same, he took another life when it could have been dealt with otherwise. He broke the law. And if you break the law...?''

'' Please don't let Gibbs go to jail.'' said Ziva.

If Vance didn't know better he would have sworn that the plea came from someone other than the ex-assassin sitting in front of him. '' What?''

'' Please don't let Gibbs go to jail.'' repeated Ziva, looking at Vance. '' I need him, Abby needs him, even Tony needs him. I'll do anything.'' said Ziva, her eyes suddenly turned lifeless.

Vance's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. '' Anything? Anything at all?''

'' Whatever you want, just don't take Gibbs away. He doesn't deserve jail.''

Vance leant back in his chair. It was no secret the freshly processed agent in front of him was probably the most attractive female in NCIS. A lot of the females had commented so, never mind the men.

'' Anything...'' said Vance again, processing Ziva's offer in his mind. He sat up straight and looked at her. While he was called a manipulative bastard, he wasn't _that _kind of manipulative bastard.

'' I'll deal with Gibbs' case, if you call your father.''

Ziva's jaw dropped. She had not been expecting that, she'd anticipated a diplomatic favour or a sexual favour, at least, but calling her father? It was for Gibbs...

'' Deal.'' recovered Ziva.

Vance stood and held out his phone. '' Number three on speed dial. Go on.''

Ziva gingerly took the phone and pressed it to her ear whilst pressing the button that would call her father.

_'' Shalom, Director David's Office. How can I help?''_

'' I am calling for Eli?''

'' _May I ask who is calling_?''

'' Ziva.'' Ziva listened as she was sure the woman on the other end of the phone dropped it in shock.

'' _Ziva? Ziva David_?''

'' Yes, is he available?''

'' _I will patch you through_.''

'' She is patching me through. What do I discuss with him?'' asked Ziva, watching as Vance pressed the Lockdown button again to unsecure the room.

'' Talk about the weather, your cases, anything.'' said Vance, picking up a folder.

'' This will make Gibbs' case go away? I have your promise?'' asked Ziva, covering the phone with her hand.

'' You have my promise.'' said Vance resting a hand on Ziva's shoulder momentarily before moving to leave the room, leaving Ziva alone to talk on the phone with Eli.

'' _Ziva? Are you there_?''

'' Yes, I am. How are you?''


	3. NikkiJackson

Pairing: Nikki Jardine/Jackson Gibbs

Prompt: Lost Wallet

Rating: K

Lost Wallet

Jackson Gibbs patted his pant pockets frantically, he let out a sigh as he realised that he had lost his wallet. He'd already searched his jacket and coat and now his pants. He sat down in his son's chair, he'd retraced his steps, his search empty. He'd had actually lost his wallet.

Gibbs and the Team eventually turned up in the office after dealing with a particularly nasty hostage situation, thankfully nobody was critically hurt, but they still had a report to write up.

'' Hey Boss Senior.'' said Tony, sitting down at his desk, smiling in Jackson's direction.

'' Anthony.'' At Jackson's reply, the Team looked at each other, worried at how melancholy Gibbs' dad sounded.

'' Jackson, are you alright?'' asked Ziva, looking at her Boss' father.

'' Fine, thank you Ziva.'' replied Jackson, getting out of the chair as his son moved behind the desk. He watched the Team work and he sighed before deciding to re-retrace his steps in NCIS. He turned to leave when Agent Nikki Jardine appeared holding something in her hands.

'' Agent Gibbs, I- Is this your wallet?'' asked Nikki, changing her mind to look at Jackson. She held out his wallet and Jackson took it with a smile.

'' Why, thank you Sweetheart, I thought it was gone for sure.'' His sparkling blue eyes threw Nikki off, she wasn't used to that hue of blue sparkling. Gibbs rolled his eyes at his dad's behaviour while Tony, McGee and Ziva grinned.

'' Not at all.''

'' Oh, hey, Jardine.'' called Tony, never able to resist an opportunity to tease Nikki. He held out a report with a strategically place coffee mark on it, after 'sneezing' into his hands. Nikki hesitated, before reaching into her pocket to pull out a pristine hankerchief. She used it to take the folder and she smiled awkwardly before leaving.

Once she was out of earshot, Tony laughed. '' Ahhh, gets me everytime.'' he said happily.

Jackson looked at his son, who rolled his eyes again, before sitting down at the empty desk at the end of the bullpen. He opened his wallet and frowned. But after seeing the display in the squadroom a few moments ago, he wasn't surprised. The money in his wallet had been straightened and stored size and worth order. His cards were colour co-ordinated and that crease showing just how much Jackson used his wallet, was almost invisible. His wallet was unnaturally shiny too, and it smelt of lemon.

He chuckled heartily before telling the Team about what happened one time Leroy when was a child.


	4. TonyMcGee

Pairing: Tony/McGee

Prompt: Fade Forever

Rating: K

Fade Forever

Ziva froze as she walked into the Shower room. She had just finished training when she decided to hit the showers, the hot water would soothe any aches beginning to form. But what she didn't expect to see when she walked in was to see Tony and McGee half naked, with grimaces on their faces.

'' Do I even want to ask?'' asked Ziva, making the pair jump.

'' Ziva! You're supposed to knock!'' retorted Tony.

'' Tony, it is the NCIS Shower Room... Anyone can walk in. What are you doing?''

McGee shifted uncomfortably and looked at Tony before looking at Ziva. '' Well, Tony and I went out last night-''

'' Remember, you were invited but you wanted to spend some quality office time with the Bossman.'' put in Tony, making Ziva narrow her eyes.

'' Anyway, we had too much to drink... so we had to walk home. On the way home was a tattoo studio-''

Ziva's hand flew up to cover her face. '' Please tell me you didn't... Please!'' Ziva looked at them through a crack in her hand and she snorted. '' Turn around.''

After exchanging an awkward look, both Tony and McGee turned around and Ziva exploded into a fit of giggles. Both Tony and McGee had a custom tattoo on their backs. Tony's was of a computer mouse and McGee's was of an Oscar award.

Ziva, for a change, used her ninja like speed for evil. She pulled her phone out and snapped a picture, making sure both men's faces were in the frame. She pocketed her phone and laughed again.

'' Please tell me you didn't take a picture.'' begged McGee.

Ziva flashed a smile at them. '' A little leverage never hurt anybody.''

'' That's blackmail! Ziva!''

All that could be heard was Ziva's laugh as she walked out of the Shower room. She decided she'd shower at home... After she showed Abby and Gibbs her newest photo in her collection.


End file.
